Vampire Moment
by lucky jinx
Summary: Sure, Bella has her human moments, but we all have our twisted vampire moments. Very twisted. Experience them with the Cullens as they try to act like a normal family. Series of one-shots.


**A/N: Not that happy of a 1st one shot, but they'll get happier, I promise. It just sorta popped into my head one day - hope you like it!**

**Reviews make flowers grow.**

People only see what they are prepared to see. _-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

We were all hunting lavishly up in the mountains in Canada, until I noticed something different about our future. I saw a little girl, blonde with adorable freckles, definitely 10 years old walking up to our porch with something clutched in her hand, nearly falling. I focused more on the snapshot I received, noticing her brown vest she was wearing... I looked closer to what she was carrying, which was a sheet... of sales, for cookies. Then it clicked. She was a girl scout selling cookies, with her parents no where in sight. I guess they didn't know not to let a 10 year old walk up to stranger's houses alone. Terrible things could happen.

I giggled to myself, just sorta ironic to me for some reason.

Bella heard me giggle and was about to stop me, so I just ended up stopping myself a second before she got to me.

"What's so funny?" She questionably asked.

I smirked, replying "A deathly cute girl scout is coming to our house to sell cookies!"

Her face lit up. "I remember I was a Daisy, but then my mom could never drop me off because she had some sort of class planned right on our meetings. She also wouldn't go with me to sell cookies door to door." She looked thoughtful. "How many cookies are we going to buy from her?"

"Wait, what cookies?!" Emmett yelled from a distance, even for a vampire. In a second he was by us.

"Girl Scout Cookies..." I replied warily, guessing that Emmett was going to buy so many boxes that the little girl would be speech-less. If she shows her mom, her mom would get freaked out. Hah, her mom would get freaked out even if the little girl never got a chance to show her. I doubt any mother would believe someone would buy a thousand girl scout cookies.

"Could we get Thin Mints? Those were always my favorite..." Bella asked airily, probably deeply in thought.

Emmett looked confused. "What do they taste like?" He asked, adding quickly, "I mean in comparison or something."

"I don't really, well maybe... It tastes fresh. I guess it tastes like a dolphin, a little." Bella stuttered back awkwardly.

Emmett licked his lips jokingly, which were stained faintly with blood. "Haven't had a dolphin in a long time. Do you think we could make dolphin cookie-"

"-Emmett." I interrupted.

"Yes Alice, dearly?" He replied, batting his eyelashes. I giggled a little. "But before you start, let me ask one thing, when is the dashing girl scout coming to our house?"

"Sometime today." I replied using my all-seeing eye.

"Can we start heading back right now?" Bella asked, which surprised me – I knew she wanted to buy cookies for some pointless reason, but I expected Emmett to ask.

Even if I said no, I would be outnumbered. Rosalie would hate the idea but Carslile and Edward would just do whatever their wives wanted. Emse would be excited, of course – more excited than Emmett probably. I though of her face when she saw that girl scout. It lit up everything, illuminating every part of our house. Dang, that girl scout just knocked the right door. She'd probably get some sort of award for selling that many cookie boxes. Lost in my own thoughts, I hadn't noticed the rest of the family crowded around. Jasper was hidden by my side, looking glum. Rosalie was inspecting her nails, as if they were more important than what we were discussing.

"Why do we even care about this stupid little girl?" Rosalie asked with bitterness only a 15 year old who was grounded for the weekend could muster up.

We started at her in shock as she left the gathering, with Emmett following her. Bella looked super annoyed with Rosalie – and must of felt that way too since Jasper moved uncomfortably.

"Can we go now?" Bella asked with authority, surprising me even more.

"Might as well get on with the disaster in the making," I joked to her.

We started to running high-speed back to the house in Forks, knowing it would take under an hour. Maybe that should be the new fuel for airplanes and such, "Vampire fuel" or something like that. That's be cool, except we'd sorta be like slaves... Eh, never mind I said anything – we'll leave it to superman.

Coming to the house, I already started smelling her – had she already been there? No, I looked through my visions again and saw that she had not yet entered the house. Everyone else was sniffing around, wondering what could of happened. Edward starting laughing to himself.

Without even bothering for someone to ask he stated, "She's nervous to ask us, so she keeps coming back and forth." I nodded in understanding, knowing the little girl would be back soon.

"I guess we should head inside for now, it's going to start raining in 10 minutes." I said knowingly. Right now the clouds held a darkness to them, bursting to explode with rain. The girl scout should be coming soon, before the rain started again. Esme starting bustling around in the garden, moving rocks here and flowers there, being very careful not to destroy them. The rest of us ran inside.

About a minute later, a sweet smell came into my nose. The same smell was the one we all smelt earlier, though intensified to the max. I heard Esme scream no – a ear curling no that rand through my ears. I ran outside to see the little girl had tripped over one of the rocks that had been recently moved. I held my breath, seeing the little girl's knees were bloody. I could handle it, I knew that – but... Jasper. My eyes widened in fear for what he would do if he saw it. I ran back into the house and pinned Japser to the ground.

"Wh-What are you doing?" He asked, trying to get out of my grip.

"Don't move and hold your breath," I replied, noticing that his eyes just went from a hazel color to black. He stopped squirming under me, and I started focusing on the girl scout's future again – this time it wasn't a picture, more like a movie. I saw her crying from the shock as she dragged herself up and walked away from our house again.

So much for girl scout cookies...


End file.
